Metal chalcogenide-based ion exchangers are layered structures with loosely bound interlayer cations. The presence of the soft chalcogen ligands in these materials can induce innate selectivity for heavier metal ions and against hard ions. However, layered chalcogenides with ion exchange properties are scarce. Examples include ion-exchangers of the formula A2xMxSn3-xS6. However, the conventional synthetic methods for the isolation of these compounds are not cost-effective. For example, these compounds have been made using alkali metal poly sulfides via the reaction of A2S and S where A2S is synthesized in liquid ammonia. Unfortunately, that method requires expensive chemicals and equipment.